The End of the World
by Audio Pineapple
Summary: JD tries to work out Elliot's secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters. I am not affiliated in any way, shape or form with anyone who does.

JD strolled through the corridor of Sacred Heart, humming to himself. The day had started fine. A few years past he would have considered it to have started terribly, he had slept through his alarm clock, the water in the shower had been freezing cold and he'd managed to drive half way to work before realising he wasn't wearing a tee-shirt.

But, after all that he knew could happen when he worked in the hospital, it had started fine.

"You have to tell him Elliot, he deserves to know the truth."

"Ooh a secret!" Carla glared at him from behind the nurses station and Elliot jumped at the sound of his voice, shooting a nervous glance towards Carla.

"This has nothing to do with you Bambi."

"Oh come on; tell me what the secret is, or at least tell me what it's about!"

Carla folded her arms across her chest, "feminine sanitary products."

JD tried not to gag, "I don't think I want to know the secret anymore."

She smirked; "Didn't think so."

"Carla… are you sure that I should…?"

"He has a right to know. And the sooner you tell him, the easier it will be."

Elliot nodded, "I guess I'll better be going then. See ya later JD." She left, leaving JD still trying to remove the images of feminine sanitary products from his head.

"You've got a patient." Carla handed him a chart and he looked at it, it was a simple case, nothing that would take up too much of his mental capacity. He walked a step away before realising something.

"Hey Carla, why is Elliot talking about fem… femi… those _things_ to a guy?"

She paused for a moment, "she's talking to someone undergoing a sex-change."

"But the heshe still wouldn't need to use them…"

"Maybe he just wants to pretend to be a woman!" She was snapping and looking flustered, "I need to get to work." She grabbed a chart of her own and walked away.

JD shrugged, walking down the corridors again to get to his patient's room when he saw Elliot standing next to someone. He ducked down behind a cart so that she wouldn't see him and saw who she was talking to.

"The janitor wants to become a woman?"

He stopped talking, trying to listen in on their conversation. "I have a secret that I need to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"You remember that time, around five months ago when we ran into each other and got a bit drunk and…"

The janitor got a far away look in his eyes before nodding; "yep, remember it well."

"Well… I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

JD stared open-mouthed, a droning buzz filling his head and preventing him from hearing the janitor's reply. Instead, he saw him nod politely, a shell-shocked look upon his face, before pointing at his mop and making a hasty exit. Elliot walked the opposite way down the corridor, pausing when she saw JD crouched behind the cart.

"Err, hey! What're you doing here?" Her high-pitched tone told him that she was scared of what he may have heard and he decided to spare her the embarrassment of admitting that he knew, at least until his brain stopped screaming at him.

"Yeah, I was just picking up some gloves." He searched the cart for gloves before noticing that there weren't any. "Damn gloveless carts."

"I need to go and see a patient," she looked at him and he pretended to still be searching for the elusive gloves until she left. He stood up, spotting Carla in the distance and marching over to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He couldn't help rising his voice and some curious people paused to look at him; continuing on their way after reproachful glances from Carla.

"I didn't tell you because I knew how you would react."

"Well what I am I supposed to do? Smile and dance because my friend and my worst enemy decided to copulate?"

"It wasn't planned…" Carla's mediating tones were beginning to annoy JD; he wanted someone to shout and scream at but it was hard when she was behaving so rationally. "She was upset and then they had, you know, comfort sex and…"

"Wait," realization hit him suddenly; he had broken up with her five months ago and she had told the janitor that it had been five months. He closed his eyes, feeling the regret wash over him, "how long have you known?"

"About the sex?" She laughed lightly, looking proud of herself. "Hell, I knew the day after it happened!"

"But you can't keep secrets!"

"She didn't want to hurt you; anyway didn't you notice she were getting bigger?"

"I thought she was just eating lots of biscuits."

Carla rolled her eyes at him, "forgive me?"

"Yeah, sure," he could accept that she had known and not told him, she was Elliot's friend as well. It wasn't as though…

"Anyway, you can discuss it at lunch; Turk's been dying to talk about it."

He felt his blood begin to boil; he didn't want to believe that his best friend had been disloyal to him, especially about something so severe. He walked away, not paying attention to Carla trying to call him back.

He was still steaming when he heard a whistle behind him. He refused to turn around, knowing that it was one of the last things he wanted to deal with. His plan was ruined when Doctor Cox walked in front of him. "Do you not get the whole whistle and heel thing? Or do I just need to start carrying liver treats in my pocket from now on?"

JD sighed, determined not to aggravate him, but apparently the sigh was enough to do that.

"What was that Newbie?"

"So do you know as well?" He spoke before he thought to remain silent. Doctor Cox just looked at him like he thought he was crazy and JD decided that he wouldn't be surprised to find out he did think that. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Thought so. Now are you actually going to see a patient or are you going to actually use that medical training of yours and keep chatting in the hallways?" He pushed past JD; he couldn't manage not to scowl.

He finally made it to his patient but found it hard to concentrate; now having to think about Turk as well as Elliot and the Janitor, counting down the minutes until he could force answers as to why he wasn't told anything.


	3. Chapter 3

JD sat down at the cafeteria table, barely having anything on his tray. He wasn't in the mood to eat; something that Turk, whose tray was piled high, obviously did not share with him.

"Doesn't share, just like him." He mumbled under his breath as Elliot and Carla sat down with them and Turk raised a general hand in greeting. Elliot looked nervously at JD for a few moments before blurting something out.

"Did you, err, ever find those glasses?"

"No. Stupid cart didn't have any."

"Oh," she seemed stumped as to what to say next and instead tried to steal Turk's pudding; her attempts foiled when he smacked her hand away.

"It's my pudding."

JD slid his across the table and she fiddled with it, embarrassed, "thanks."

"No problem," he glared towards Turk, "real friends share puddings."

"It's my pudding."

JD sighed as Turk continued to eat his lunch, oblivious at how angry JD was, "what I'm saying is that if one friend knows that another friend has shared some pudding, they should tell their friend who used to share the pudding with the other friend."

Turk lifted his head, "what the?" He shot a questioning glance at Elliot and Carla before his eyes went wide as he realised what they were talking about, "oh. I guess you know then."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well Carla wouldn't let me tell you!" Carla glared at Turk for sacrificing her but JD didn't really care that much anymore.

"Whatever."

"You wanna see the scan?"

"No Elliot I don't want to see the scan!"

He stood up, storming away, hearing Carla as he left the room, "I wanna see the scan."

JD stood outside the cafeteria trying to compose himself. He wasn't sure if he was going to punch someone or curl up into a ball and sob because not only had Elliot finally left him, she had left him for someone that he detested.

"Is err Elliot in there?"

JD turned around; ready to snap at whoever was interrupting his thoughts when he saw that it was the janitor. "What? You stopped calling her Blonde Doctor now?"

"Her name is Elliot."

"I know what her name is. I just said it, and you're not ruining this for me."

"What?"

"My kid. She's carrying my kid and you aren't ruining it for me."

"Elliot's my friend. I'm going to do whatever I can to make her happy," even as he spoke, JD wondered if he believed what he was saying. He wanted her to be happy but he wanted her to with him rather than the janitor, no matter how selfish he felt. He was surprised when he received a curt nod.

"Thank you."

The janitor left, going into the cafeteria and coaxing Elliot away from the table. JD couldn't make out what they were saying but she was smiling and he was laughing and it was just too much. JD walked away from the doors, deciding to busy himself taking care of his patients and hoping that they could distract him from what was fast becoming the worst day of his life.

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews so far. I was wondering if the Janitor was ever named in the show and I missed the episode or not. If anyone knows I would be really grateful.


End file.
